


Juno's Space Monologue

by deafgaynerd



Category: DnDnD (Podcast)
Genre: Juno is a sweetheart, episode 98 spoilers, he's a big softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafgaynerd/pseuds/deafgaynerd
Summary: Juno's thoughts as he's drifting through the void of space, pondering his life. The "The World Was Wide Enough" of DnDnD.
Kudos: 4





	Juno's Space Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is big spoilers for episode 98!! so please only read if you have listened!!

As I fell through the void I thought about the recent events that have unfolded. The range of emotions I have been through during just this one part of our journey, and how cast they seem. It all started out fine. As fine as you can be when you're part of the only adventuring team that is actively working to save the world, that is. When we learned about the gods and how most gods were but demigods my world shattered. My lord, the Great Heifer, was not as all powerful as I once thought. This information betrayed me in ways that I never expected and left me feeling empty, yet upset with the world, the universe, with all of existence. What did it mean if this was all for nothing? If this was always how it was going to go, if there was no choice. If it was all just Fate planning the journey with her cruel thread tying people together who should never have been together otherwise. I was defeated. Drained of all motivation and positive emotion. Which led to my best friend, forcing me to get my shit together because the team needed me. The Team. My family. Margarine got her memory of me back and knocked some sense into me all at once. Who cares if this is all planned out? Live in the moment, save lives, heal, do what you can at this specific moment in time. Help. Be the hero you always wanted to be. From then on I still fought with myself on staying in the present and focused on the next thing. But with my team right beside me, I can do anything. This leads me back to like a minute ago. I'm trying to help my team out but for some reason I just completely fuck up. Somehow the volcano we're in is space, which makes no sense, yet here we are. We're trying to proceed through the next puzzle room to get to the next to the next to finally fight Myderas and help out the Tabaxi finally. Help out Oyokodo the way they deserve to be helped. All people deserve to be helped. I use my weapons, trying to cross the chasm that exists in the middle of this room. Space doesn't make sense, and it doesn't have to. She has nothing to answer too. Fucking up my initial attempt to connect and also the attempt at saving myself is nothing I'm unfamiliar with, but this time? It hurts. It hurts because now I'm floating off to space. It hurts because my team disappeared. I've lost my family again. I'm destined to lose any love I ever find, it seems. I hope my team- no I pray to the Great Heifer that my family has found a way to rescue me so I'm not lost to the void of space. I already miss my team. I can't believe I've lost them. Flak, with his goofy demeanor that somehow is so endearing. Zabbas, a boy who is simultaneously exactly his age but acts years beyond it. Fletch, my fellow ranger, the one who has finally accepted me, even when I'm a thorn in his side. And Margarine, dear sweet Margarine with the heart of gold and the passion of men a tenth of her age. I love my team, I always will. I really hope I won't lose them forever. I just want to see them again-


End file.
